Rise of the Shadow King
by soulcal
Summary: This is my take on Air Gear. Disclaimer is inside. Its about a kid who goes to live in Tokyo after his father gets orders from the military. All the M stuff you see on movies will probably end up in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear, Devil May Cry, or any other manga/anime/magic that I use in my story or quotes from movies like star wars but the road like the Shadow Road are my idea as far as I know if I am coping somebodies idea I am sorry just tell me and I will fix it.

RISE OF THE SHADOW KING

HOME:

Dante looked into the endless night sky wishing that this particular moment would last forever. It was to quiet for Dante so he grabbed his earphones and turned on his ipod to his favorite song. Watching the moon move across the sky Dante got up and just stood with is eyes locked to the moon.

"As always I find you looking at the moon." A soft voice said behind him.

"And every time you are getting better at sneaking up on me with those on Tess" said Dante while turning around.

In front of him stood Tess who had brown hair and soft blue eyes. She wore a tight pair of jeans with a tight shirt that stretched across her breasts with words saying YOUR DROOLING. Reaching up to her face he put the palm of his hand against her cheek. Dante said each word with care.

"My Dad has gotten his final orders from the military. He is being transferred to Japan. We are leaving two days from now."

"What about our team that we were going to start."

"You'll just have to do it without me…I have to go help pack. I'll talk to you later hopefully."

Jumping down off of the roof and into the street Dante knew somewhere deep down inside his core he would never see her again. Pulling up onto the side walk Dante heard a pair of sirens start up right beside him.

'Shit, I really don't need this right now'

Quickly, before the cops saw his face Dante threw up his hood so that the shadows covered his face.

"Stop or we will shoot!"

"You'll have to catch me first."

Dante then shot up into the sky and onto a roof of a building. On the roof Dante looked up into the sky and saw a cloud partially cover the moon suddenly two blue streaks appeared and landed 20 feet away from Dante.

"Stay were you are kid"

"So cops are now using ATs too, huh? By the looks of it those are top of the line too. Well to bad they are not good enough."

"You'll see kid how fast these are."

"Oh, I'm not saying that they aren't fast I'm just saying that they were probably made for you not **by** you. Look at the moon see how beautiful it is only a shame that people don't look at it more. They cover it up by having all these lights on, its like everyone is afraid of the dark and in doing so they cover up the moons radiance. Tell me gentlemen are you afraid of the dark?"

The cops looked at Dante in disbelief. Asking a question like that.

"Only a chicken would be afraid of the dark."

Dante's mouth suddenly turned into a menacing smile "You will be…You will be." Suddenly Dante launched himself at the cops. Two feet from the cops the cloud shifted so that the cloud blocked the moon's light. The cops tensed waiting for the kid to come and attack but it never came instead a deep chill spread through them and both of them heard a single menacing voice saying

"Welcome to true darkness."

Twenty seconds after the darkness came Dante was casually riding away from the roof top.

Upon reaching his house Dante took off his ATs and placed on his own shoes on. Right as he placed his ATs in a bush the front door of his house suddenly opened and his dad poked his head out and said

"**Bring them in**"

Debating on whether to attempt to run for it Dante decided against it and followed the orders. Walking into his house Dante kicked off his shoes and dropped his ATs down to the ground by his shoes. Stepping into the living room Dante noticed how most of the stuff was packed except the TV which was playing a news reel about a dog gone missing.

"What did I do now."

"Just wait."

Just then the news switched stories. The reporter in the TV said "We now bring you an important news story. Two police officers were found on a roof top today. Both were in shock and when woken by the hospitial had only remembered one thing about the incident and they have been repeating it ever since. The word was….Darkness. It has been confirmed that this incident has been connected with the new popular trend amoung kids and young adults called ATs. The TV went blank and Dante's Dad said. "You did this didn't you. Yes I thought so…Your leaving tomorrow mourning for Tokyo then."

"What, why!?!"

"You are causing a mayhem one time you are going to go to far one time and you will kill somebody."

"Fine, I'll start to pack."

Turning around Dante left the living room, and picked up his ATs from the floor when a hand shot out and grabbed them from him.

"You'll be going to Japan without your ATs, its time you start getting some responsibility for one you are going to get a job and start earning money for yourself."

Without a word Dante went upstairs to his room where he grabbed his suitcases and started packing his essentials like change of clothes, CDs, laptop and other things. When he was done Dante had 3 suitcases filled that were piled at the door. Grabbing his bedside book which was on how to speak Japanesse.

'Thank God that I started speaking Japanese early on, or else I would be F***ed.' Thought Dante as he laid down and promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear, Devil May Cry, or any other manga/anime/magic/demons that I use in my story or quotes from movies like star wars but the road like the Shadow Road are my idea as far as I know if I am coping somebodies idea I am sorry just tell me and I will fix it.

Chapter 2:Tokyo

'This sucks major ass' Dante thought as he compacted his body even more since getting on the plane. The monitor in front of him kept repeating the same commercial repeatedly.

"ATs are the hottest new mode of transportation for all ages in the background you can even see an elderly man skate like he is twenty.

'Oh, this really bites, it's like a personal torture device straight from hell' Dante thought just as a voice over the intercom said "This is your captain speaking we will be arriving in Tokyo airport in about an hour or so…"

'Oh well time to get some more sleep' Dante thought as he closed his eyes, and turned on his ipod and fell asleep. Dante bounced up and down in his seat as the plane landed heavily on the runaway. 'Smooth move exlax'

"Welcome to Tokyo, grab your carryon and exit in an orderly fashion please."

Grabbing his backpack Dante hefted it onto his shoulder. Passing the hostesses Dante walked out onto the air walk and passed the door leading into the terminal. Looking around at the different stores Dante noticed a pair of cops with a sign that had his name on it. Walking over to the cops Dante stopped and bowed saying

"*Good morning officers I am Sung Dante how may I help you?*" Both of the officers looked at Dante in surprise

"*Greeting, You speak Japanese very well for a foreigner. We have your baggage here we have been given orders to take you to the police station and we are to take you to the police station and we are to tell you also that you are not in trouble of any kind.*"

"*Ok…*" Heading toward his luggage Dante reached out for it.

"*We will take these for you8"

"*um…Thank you*" Blinking back surprise Dante just nodded and followed them where they were parked. When the group reached the car, an awkward moment came up when they realized that one would have to sit in the back.

"*I'll do it*" When Dante was fully sitting down the officer closed the door with a sigh of relief.

'What do they actually think that I am going to do something to them.' Dante thought to himself. Watching the buildings passing by

"*Here we are*"

'Damn, that was quick.'

As the officer opened the door, Dante shot a smile at the officer. "*Thank you*"

"*Good morning Dante, How was your flight.*"

"*Fine, lets cut down to business shall we?*"

"*Alright, what I am about to tell you is very difficult for you but don't be afraid…your father is dead.*"

A wave of coldness crept upon Dante stopping his heart.

"*…how?*"

"*We received these in a fax.*" said as the police chief pushed a small stack of photos acroos the table. Looking through them Dante stopped at a picture that was different from the rest. It was his ATs broken and torn at the feet of his Dad's body. Printed right above his Dad's head a message was written it said: The Darkness you hold is evil and must be destroyed it is a sin against God's will. All you care about shall be destroyed and be burned along with you in the fire's of hell. As Dante finished reading the message a sudden flair of pain burned the back of is hand as a sign appeared and flared black.

(They are coming and soon you can't ignore me any longer the more time I am trapped the weaker you will become, and the stronger they will become)

-Flash back-

"Dad can I get those?" a 10 year old Dante said

"Sure whatever you want."

Timeskip

"Careful Dante, he's powerful" Tess said

"You know me"

CRACK

Dante looked down in horror as he fell down through the glass of the roof he was standing on.

-Timeskip-

Dante lay in agony as a spike the size of his fist poked through his stomach. In the Dark. Dante fought to stay alive as he heard a voice to his side say "He's half dead already I don't see why we don't just finish the job."

"Silence," another cold menaching voice said "We will ask the human wether he wants to live or die."

As a pair of blood red eyes appeared in Dante's vision.

"Human you are dying obviously. We are demons of great power. You have the choice to become one of us by taking one of us into your body. Our powers shall heal you an you will also gain many more powers as time progresses. What is your decision?"

Without hesitation Dante answered "Yes I accept" right as he blacked out.

-End of Flashback-

"*Is everything alright?*" a voice said

"*Yes*" Dante said shaking his head clear

"*Interesting tattoo I didn't see it before. If I remember correctly I saw this in a store once the lady said it was a seal against demons the sign of sealing, but the sign of sealing is only partially made.

"*Yeah I don't believe in that stuff either but it looks cool*"

"*now on a different note your father bought a house off base for you and him to live in but since he is dead the house goes to you. He also has left you a large sum of money but you cannot inherit it until you are of the age of 18. Also he enrolled you at a local school you will begin in two days from now. I will pick you up at 6:00 AM*"

'Wow, a house of my own without supervision it's a dream come true.'

"*Before we go do you know why a group would do this.*"

"*No*"

"*Ok, that's pretty much it let me drive you to your house.*"

**AN:When in paranthese or ' Dante is speaking in his head**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Air Gear, Devil May Cry, or any other manga/anime/magic/demons that I use in my story or quotes from movies like star wars but the road like the Shadow Road are my idea as far as I know if I am coping somebodies idea I am sorry just tell me and I will fix it.

Chapter 3

Tokyo Home

"*Call me, if you need my help with something*"

"*Thank you, I shall*"

Turning around with luggage in hand Dante ascended the stone stairs to his house. Sliding the door back so he could fit his luggage in his hand he put it on the floor Dante kicked off his shoes. Walking across the woven floor Dante explored his house. As he walked into his bathroom he looked into a mirror. Stripping to his boxers Dante examined himself in the mirror running his hands over his stomach.

("No matter how much you look you will never find a scar." I thought I sealed you away." "You thought wrong my friend grantedyou did seall away most of my powers and me from your mind but I am still here. By the way the incident on the rooftop in the U.S. to those two cops was well done you are finally starting to gain more control of the powers. But I do have a piece for you next time change your clothes by the powers I have you. Here let me show you.")

The mark burned and Dante looked as a black t-shirt appeared then changed to a blue one and then back to his naked chest.

("Last piece of advice the mark would hurt less if you would just break the seal.")

("Whatever")

Dante grabbed some money he had and left his house and headed to the city to buy some essentials and started to find a job.

"*Greetings, my name is Sung Dante I was wondering if you would have a job for me.*"

"*No, go away*" an old man said behind the counter of the convince store.

'This sucks major ass maybe I'll have better luck tommorow'

Carrying his groceries Dante went to his house and unloaded them into their respective places and climbed onto his roof.

Looking around Dante saw a girl soaring through the air followed by two guys in masks.'It must be nice to have a team…' Dante looked in horror as the two guys in the masks grab the girl and pull her down to the earth.

("Break the seal and you can save her")

"The Darkness that I have sealed away come out in true form." As the last words left his mouth Dante felt a wholeness come upon himself. Bunching his muscles Dante sprang into the air and soared through the air enjoying the moment. Realizing why he was in the air Dante focused on the two men and angled his body. Gathering speed Dante landed and shot horizontally instead of vertically. Approaching the trio Dante stopped and shouted "Hey, Bitches leave the girl alone."

"Stay out of it squirt she stole our emblem."

"Why in the hell do you have Dog masks on?"

"*We are the Rez bow Dogz*"

"*Wow, whoever came up with that obviously has no life*"

"Don't you dare insult our leader!*"

Suddenly the two guys shot out and hit Dante in the stomach and head. Flying through the air Dante landed heavily on the street and skidded a little.

"*ha that will tell people to not to mess with us.*"

"*Yeah, now were did that bitch go.*"

"*You guys are really pissing me off.*"

Turning around they looked at the kid that they just sent to his death. The kid was on his feet but his shoulders were slumped forward and his arms dangling uselessly by his sides.

"*How are you still alive?!"

"*Never mind, you have stepped onto my territory.*"

"No, this territory belongs to nobobdy except as the Rez bow Dogz.*"

Suddenly the shadows of the two attackers rose from the ground and became physical.

"*Meet your shadows, Rez bow Dogz and have fun..*"

Jumping onto the roof of a nearby building dante looked back and saw the group fight their mirror images. Smiling at his own genius Dante turned around to see a figure emerge from the shadows it was the girl he had helped.

"*Thanks…*"

"*Dante*"

"*Well thanks Dante, my name is Simca.*"

"*It was nice talking to you but I have to go now. I have to go job searching*"

"*Wait before you go I have a treat for you.*"

Before Dante knew what was happening Simca flashed him and soared away blowing a kiss at him.

"Damn, doubt I'll ever see her again." Said Dante as he melted into the shadows

(Yeah true your luck is pretty shitty. But she does have a nice rack.)

* * *

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates I am really busy so please bear with me and enjoy this chapter.


End file.
